UnExpected: Love & Lies
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: I'm hurting! For 18 years I've been loving you! 18 years, now you're telling me we were suppose to be together. You're the one that made us break up,saying I was just another woman and don't even blame it on the clan! Can be a sequel for Not the One!
1. Introduction

Hey Everyone. Timeless Eclipse is back! Yuperz, and with my new multi-chapter story, YAY! I have decided to actually start it because I think I am actually going to be committed to it since spring break is almost here. Next week starting on the 15th I will most CERTAINLY add the second chapter! Remember, Read & Review! By The WAY the first chapter like in any other story. It is going to be boring because I'm only introducing the first 4 main characters.

_**Contains:**__ Romance, Friendship, Family, and Angst._

_**Note:**__ I don not own any of the CCS characters only my own characteristics._

My dad has amber eyes and my mom has a type of ruby eyes. I look like my dad, I have his brown hair, his mouth and my face structure is like his as well. But that leaves my eyes, my nose and my skin colour. My eyes are green, my nose is small and my skin colour is a creamy white unlike my mom and my dad's skin colour which is tan. In other words I look nothing like my mother.

As I got older I've learnt many things from my teachers like my ABC's, my 123's how to create words and sentences. I've also learnt many things from my father like how to flirt and what that can lead to and so on. He told me not to make that mistake ever in my life, it just ruins future goals.

Right now, I am returning from spring break. I am in year 12 in high school. This is my last year and I have feeling I'm bound to learn some unexpected things this year.

Cherry blossom trees had sprung to life again. I smiled, I always loved these trees, the fact that they are so unique compared to other trees.

"Hey Ryu!" hearing my name I quickly turned around to face my cousin or my uncle... however you put it.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa." I plainly stated as I turned around to continue walking.

"Hey! Li Ryu." I ignored him as he called out my full name. "Li Jiao Long! Wait up!" his voice was faint. Suddenly I heard quick footsteps behind me. It came to a halt then Hiiragizawa appeared beside me trying to keep up with me. "Hey, Ryu are you ready for this year?" I heard him ask.

I turned to look at him then shrugged, "I don't know, after we entered high school everything has been pretty much the same each year j-"

"You mean you don't notice the cuties after you?" I shook my head, "Man, every year there is a new cutie- wait scratch that- a group of cuties after you." Hiiragizawa exaggerated. Or at least I think he did.

"Shouldn't they just give up?" Hiiragizawa shrugged, "Hey Hiir-"

"Stop calling me by my last name! It's Akio you hear!" I just laughed. Akio stared at me angrily. "Why are you laughing?" he asked uneasily.

"You know Umi- Chan was looking your way just now." Akio blushed and looked around him. "She's up ahead," I flashed a smiled, "You know you can try to catch up with her I'm right behind you." Akio nodded and ran off as I continued to walk admiring the cherry blossom trees.

"I wish they can just stay and bloom forever," I stopped in my tracks as the feminine voice continued to speak, "I wonder how they'll look in the winter." I spun around to where the owner voice stood. The figure had long auburn hair, she also had emerald eyes. She wore a pale pink dress that hugged her curved upper body perfectly as it flowed down to her knees. She couldn't be any more than 25, "Don't you agree." The lady asked him. Her emerald eyes scanned my face thoroughly. Her eyes had finished scanning and I caught her gaze. I looked into her eyes, a story was laid out there, but I couldn't read it, it wasn't meant for me to read it.

"Yeah, I do agree." I broke the silence as I turned to look at cherry blossom trees. She gently smiled and nodded.

'Kinomoto, Sakura." I turned around as she held her hand out. I stared at her hand before I grasped it thinking to myself that I've heard that name before.

"Li Ryu." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." I looked at her as she smiled at me.

"Likewise Li-kun." She was a really pretty woman, a smile formed on my lips. Kinomoto- san and I are really going to be good friends I was sure of it. I glanced at my watch it read _8:00_ so that means 10 more minutes to get to school.

"Are you married?" I asked instantly slapping myself. _Note to self_: _Never ask the first question that comes into mind. _She looked at me emotions flashing through her eyes.

She smiled, "No, sadly I am not married. I'm very single and I'm going to stay this way. I'm enjoying the single life. How old are you?" Sakura asked me.

"17 right now, turning 18 on May 14th." Sakura smiled warmly then she began to laugh.

"I'm too old for you Li-kun, if I was your age I would defiantly date you." I felt myself blushed a scarlet colour as we walked in the direction of the school.

'That's if I would want to date you, I have a group that keeps expanding every year." I stated trying to cut down the words that Akio had told me before.

"Ha, you too-" 'you too' "-I mean cute guys will always have groupies in high school. But it's okay it is your last year. No more groupies!" I laughed at what she said because it was true. We stopped walking, stopping in front of the high school "I have to run now, bye Li- kun." She waved and walked away.

I waved too then turned around to see Akio chatting away with his crush. I sighed as I stepped onto the school grounds smiling.

_Okay now cut. Yes I know it's kind of boring but I've read a story from Wolf Blossom and used the idea that the seniors have to do a huge project with the juniors OR by themselves near the end of the year depending on the topic. So hope you actually enjoyed reading this chapter. The next chapter I WILL ASSURE YOU will be better. This is more like and intro. This story will be as dramatic as Not The One & Run To Fight Against The Pain & as fluffy as Because it's you & don't worry I will update on mondaii so stay tuned. & like I said before R&R. By the way.. Ryu means dragon so I had to find a Chinese that meant dragon too sooo um Jiao Long means dragon._

_Love, _

_Timeless Eclipsee._


	2. The Transferee & Knowing How You Are

_Man! You people don't review! But I don't blame you guys. I mean the first chapter was boring. But you gotta wait and BE PATIENT! I'm not all patient when it comes to reviews! So Please people I know you guys read it! R&R! I'm only 12 (that's my excuse) LMAO. I'm thinking about changing the name of the story, because I just added a title I didn't think twice. Now On with the story!_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Ryu!" I stared up at Akio's scarlet red face. If it was possible then he could be called a human tomato. He ran closer to me smiling brightly. A human tomato with a right smile, I had the urge to laugh right there and then.

"What happened?" I asked staring at Akio. It was obvious that Umi- chan said something to make his face go all red. I smirked. Probably complimented his dic-

"She said she's hoping for me and her to actually be something this year," Akio smiled as I noticed his face turning back to his original colour. "And I told her why don't we start now. She said I don't want to be asked out like that, she wants it to be romantic, not plain and simple. I'm not that type of girl."

"Oh wow. Then ask her out sometime this week. Prom is in a couple of months you know." Akio's face turned scarlet again. I stared at his face for awhile. What the hell did I say, go ask her out?

"Oh, speaking about prom, you need a date." Akio smirked. I rolled my eyes at his statement and walked towards the school building. "You know there is a new transferee from Osaka. I heard from the guys that she is pretty cute. Maybe you should check her out."

"Shut up Akio!" I yelled as I opened the school doors and proceeded inside the school. I heard a loud bang on the school doors. I turned around and began to laugh. Akio had ran into the door slowly sliding off of it.

"I don't think that was very funny." I turned to look at the owner of the voice. "That poor boy must be hurt and all you're doing is laughing." She turned to look at me. Her blue eyes came into view.

"Well, I guess you're new around here. You see that is my cousin Hiiragizawa Akio, he has a record for bumping into things you see. Ever since he was small he was always a riot." I smirked at the little I told. He was much more of a gentleman like his father, but I don't have to make him look good all the time. "Name is Li Ryu." I stated as I held out my hand. She stared at it blankly, "You must be the transferee, right?" The girl nodded, still looking at my outstretched hand, "I think we both got the message to tell me what your name is when I stretched my hand out…"

Her cheeks had a tint of red as she began to laugh, "I wasn't staring at your hand you know. Oh and by the way," the girl gestured her hands for me to come closer, "Your fly is down and open." I felt my cheeks reddened as I quickly turned around to pull up the zipper. Probably it is karma it bites really hard in the ass when you think about it.

"Kaori-chan!" I turned around at the voice. The girl with the blue eyes turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Kaori-chan, the principal wants to meet with us A.S.A.P!" The girl with the blue eyes is Kaori. Her name is Kaori. I like that name.

"Now Risa-chan?" I examined Risa's petite figure. She was a freshman here. Probably Kaori was her older sister. They sort of did have a resemblance. Risa nodded and took Kaori's hand and started pulling her towards the principal's office. Kaori turned to look at me, "I'm sorry, we need to see the principal, um.. I got an idea maybe we could meet up lunch." She paused as Risa's attempt to pull her the office failed, "But that's if you want to, I'm not trying to force anything."

I chuckled at Kaori and nodded, "S'okay I don't mind and maybe I can introduce you to my friends." Kaori smiled and nodded, "Guess I will see you later then." I said and waved. She made her way to the office with Risa.

"So, Ryu…" Damn! Don't tell me he saw that! Akio smirked, "I see you and the transferee were getting a little close."

"Shut up Akio." I said as I felt a smile form on my lips. Akio smiled. Something was up his sleeves I know it.

_**Sakura**_

"Tomoyo, open this door now!" I yelled, "Tomoyo, if you don't open this door now, I'll break it open and Eriol will understand why I did it."

"FINE!" Tomoyo yelled from the other side of the door. I heard the lock turn and I smiled in satisfaction. Tomoyo stepped out from her room, with the camera in her hands. "Here! Take it," She shoved the camera in my hand and smirked. "I've already uploaded it onto my computer and sent it to Sachi. Don't worry Sakura, you looked like you won a million bucks! That's why I took it, so may I ask what has got you hyped?"

"I hate you Moyo!" I yelled, "You sent it Sachi! Sachi shows everyone everything!" Tomoyo showed her face stating that's not true, "Yes it is! She found Ray J's sex tape on the internet and she showed it to the whole agency!" Tomoyo began to laugh.

"So you're saying the whole agency watched the sex tape?" I nodded, "Did the clients watch it too?" I nodded.

"Anything she receives or finds she shows it to everyone!" Tomoyo shook her head.

"So anyways.. like I said before, what has gotten you so hyped up, that you come bursting through my door with that million dollar smile?" I smiled again.

"I saw Ryu." Tomoyo looked at me in disbelief, "I saw him while he was walking to school."

"Is this the first time you've seen him since?" I nodded as tears formed in my eyes. I fell on the couch, "Sakura, if you wanted to see him more often you could've come to me, Akio and Ryu are cousins and have most classes with each other."

I blinked back the tears and smiled, "I know, but what if-" Tomoyo shushed me.

"What if Syaoran gets suspicious?" Tomoyo looked at me. "Right?" I nodded. "Look, Sakura he won't find out. Have you already spoken with Ryu?"

"We spoke this morning." Tomoyo smiled.

"Then that's a good thing then, atleast you're getting to know him then." I nodded my mind drifting off.

"How is Syaoran these days?" Tomoyo stopped to look at me, "How is he and Meiling?" Why was I asking these questions?

"Meiling is good, I saw her a couple of weeks ago. She asked to see how you were doing." Tomoyo paused, "Syaoran looks like he is doing fine, Eriol says that whenever he tries to tell Ryu, he gets frightened. He's afraid." My mouth formed an O as I slumped on the chair. "Sakura!" My head rose to look at Tomoyo, "It's been 18 years, you need to get over him." After she said that she left me to think.

_**Syaoran**_

I stared at the picture that laid on my desk. Wanting to touch her face again, feel her lips on mine. I want to know how she is these days. Her emerald eyes stared at my amber ones. A frown formed on my lips. After 18 years I still love her.

"Syaoran," the woman with long black hair entered my study, "You're going to have to tell him soon, and you're also going to have to introduce Sakura-chan to him." I nodded my eyes never leaving the picture.

"Meiling," I felt her ruby eyes on me, "Do you think she would still want to see my face again even after what I have done to her?" Meiling turned and walked out of the room. There was no answer to that question. We both didn't know the outcome of the meeting we were going to have. Sighing I pulled the drawer open and gently put the picture down. I stared at the draw before closing it. So many things were in here, so many things bring back memories. I closed the drawer. Somethings weren't meant to be….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Love,_

_Timeless Eclipsee 3_


End file.
